Stolen kits of the clans
by Breezepaw
Summary: Meet a WindClan kit, Breezekit, who was abducted by RiverClan


The battle was over, WindClan lost. RiverClan was under the rule of a terrible leader, Thistlestar. He wanted to steal kits for fun. I was swinging from Marshpelt's jaws. I looked back and saw another light brown tabby carrying Rustkit, a ginger ThunderClan kit. We strolled into the camp. Marshpelt dropped me, "We won, but we only got this scrap of fur for a kit, Breezekit." Pointing at me with his muzzle. "You think I'm an idiot? I know when we won" Thistlestar scoffed. Marshpelt picked me up again and plopped me in the nursery, next to Rustkit. A queen, Mistflower, took us in with her only kit, Willowkit. "I'll take them, they deserve better" Mistflower said to Grayfeather. I crawled to her body heat. "How many moons are they?" Grayfeather asked Mistflower, "Both of them are about 3 moons, soon until their apprentices!" She answered. "W-were am I? It smells different." I hopelessly mewed. I stood up, and looked around, it was unfamiliar. I walked toward the exit of nursery before Mistflower caught me, "were are you going Breezekit?" She questioned, "I just wanna go home" I meowed to her, "I know, but you can't. You and me will be killed if you go home. This is your new home." She said. Willowkit walked up to me, "hi, I'm Willowkit" She cheerfully meowed. "Ah, It seems their fitting right in" Brokenfang said. Rustkit had not moved, he just cried.

"Rustkit are you ok?" I asked, worried, "no, but it doesn't matter, I'm here now." He sighed. I sat next to him, he looked up at me gratefully, his tears glaring in the sunlight. Mistflower grabbed fresh kill for all of us. I was not used to it, I missed WindClan but this was my home now, I can't go back in time. I got to know my litter mates. There was also Duskit, Streamkit and Otterkit too. After the meal I played with Rustkit, "haha pinned ya!" I laughed. He flipped up from under me and pinned me "got ya now!" He chuckled. Streamkit mewed "hey! Can I join?" We both looked at her, "sure!" Rustkit said, as he jumped on her and pinned her. "Hey! Why wasn't I invited" Duskit joked. He walked over and pinned me, I flipped and pinned him, "pffft, is that all you got?" I joked.

I stalked back to Mistflower, "is it time to sleep?" I asked, "yes, all the others are asleep." She responded. Rustkit curled up at the edge of the bedding, not next to her. Willowkit curled right next to her and fell asleep. Once everyone was Asleep, I went to the stream. I saw the moonlight stream into the clearing full of sleeping cats. I walked down to the stream and looked into the river, I was different. Not my appearance, myself. I'm RiverClan now, but I'm forever WindClan. I sat there for awhile, questioning my life. I'm the kit who was stolen from WindClan. I heard footsteps, it was Duskit. "Hey?" He said, "hello" I responded. He sat next to me and put one paw in the water. "Sometimes I wonder, why am I different to the others..." he confessed, "I come down here every night to wonder." He continued. "I want to go home, I'm trapped in my own body." I meowed. "Well, I'm heading off, nice to connect." He said as he walked off. I headed after him. I sat outside the nursery entrance and drifted into a slumber. When I woke up, I felt strange. All eyes were on me.

3 MOONS LATER

I woke up and rested my head on my paws. Mistflower walked up to me, "your awake, I know it's rough here, but try and make the best of it." She whispered into my ear. I had a motherly connection to Mistflower. The deputy, Brokenfang, stepped on my paw, "Get up you lazy scrap of fur, Breezekit." He looked at me with a menacing glare. I got up and walked over to the fresh kill pile, I turned 6 moons old today. "All cats of RiverClan meet for a clan meeting, now!" Thistlestar announced, "three kits are ready to be apprentices, Willowkit will you accept the new name Willowpaw?" He asked "yes" she meowed, "your mentor will be Rockfur." Rockfur walked up and touched noses with the new apprentice. "Breezekit," I walked up, "will you accept the new name, Breezepaw?" He dully asked, "yes" I meowed, "Your mentor will be Redstripe. Redstripe walked up to me and we touched noses. "Rustkit?" The leader said, "will you accept your new name, Rustpaw?" As he turned to the scared apprentice, "Why can't I go home?" He answered, "Never, you are a RiverClan cat!" And he bit the top part of his right ear off, "have you learned?" Thistlestar asked, "fine, yes, I'm a RiverClan cat!" Rustpaw scaredly meowed. "Your mentor will be Icefur, because your a wimp." Icefur walked up to the terrified cat and they touched noses. The crowd of cats chanted our names, "Willowpaw, Breezepaw, Rustpaw!"

Duskpaw walked up to me, "Congrats!" His dark gray fur shimmered in the sunlight and his yellow eyes happily looked at me. Redstripe walked over to us, "well it seems your getting along with the fellow apprentices, do you want to go check out the borders with Rustpaw and Willowpaw?"

"Sure" I responded

"Great, let's get going"

I stepped out of the camp entrance and I looked over in the direction of WindClan. I went with the rest of the group toward the river. "Hey, I just really wanna go home. I think I'm gonna sneak out of camp and leave." Rustpaw whispered in my ear. "This is the ThunderClan border. Also where the river is." Icefur meowed. We started following the river to fourtrees, "I smell mouse!" Willowpaw meowed. "Good job!" Rockfur meowed. We got to fourtrees. "This is fourtrees, the gatherings are held here." Redstripe said. We looked around and looked at the borders. "This is the border between RiverClan and WindClan." Rockfur meowed. I looked in the distance of WindClan territory. The patrol was at the border, one of the cats was my mother, Goldenpetal. I looked at her, she looked at me. "Leave us alone!" Rockfur meowed to the WindClan patrol. We went back to camp.

Thistlestar asked about the WindClan patrols. I saw Brokenfang bring in a helpless kit. "Who's that?" I asked, "oh, a ThunderClan kit, about 5 moons." He responded as he dropped the Tom. "I'm 6 moons in one moon!" The kit said, "I have a name you know? Im Graykit!" The kit meowed. I looked at the angry kit. "Let's go to the stream, we can talk a bit." I mewed to Graykit, "ok" he mewed as we headed for the stream. "I was taken from WindClan, your not alone. Rustpaw was also taken from ThunderClan." I told him, "really?" He meowed

"Yes, I know you miss ThunderClan."

"I do, I want to go home."

"We will be killed if we are caught leaving though, Thistlestar is evil."

The kit started crying. "Let's go back." I mewed. When I got back I could not find Rustpaw. I looked everywhere. I could not find him or his scent. His mentor, Icefur was looking for him too.

1 MOON LATER

A ginger Tom walked into the clearing, "Rustpaw?" I asked, "yes, it's me. I was caught by a ShadowClan patrol..." he responded, "where were you?" I questioned. "I was going to ThunderClan but I got lost." He said. His old mentor, Icefur came up to us, "Your alive! Let's start training right away!" She meowed. Before they could do anything Berryheart, the medicine cat walked over, "Are you okay? Your so skinny!" She meowed. Redstripe walked over and meowed, "You need to work on your battle skills. Lets head to the training area, we can get some fresh-kill on the way back." I nodded my head in agreement.

"Thistlestar has two lives left, we will be free soon, at last!" Redstripe meowed, we arrived at the training grounds, "Show me what you got, Breezepaw." Redstripe meowed. Redstripe was a young, handsome warrior, I was his first apprentice. He was going to be better and better as he gets older. I jumped but he dodged my attack. He unsheathed his claws and ran straight for me, I grabbed his back neck scruff and hauled him to the ground. He scratched my face and it drew blood, I got up off him, "You shaping up to be a great warrior, Breezepaw!" He praised,"lets head back." He continued.

When we got back into the camp Thistlestar announced, "all cats old enough to swim meet for a clan meeting." Graykit was looking up at the evil leader, "Graykit, get up here, now!" The evil leader scolded. He walked up, "will you except your new name Beetlepaw?" The kit looked at him and cocked his head, "Beetlepaw? But I'm Graykit!" Graykit meowed, "listen to me or be killed. Pick one!" Thistlestar growled. "Fine. I'm Beetlepaw." He meowed. "Beetlepaw! Beetlepaw!" The crowd chanted. Thistlestar meowed, "your mentor will be me.". I looked around at the apprentices, Streampaw, Duskpaw, Willowpaw, Otterpaw, Rustpaw, Rustpaw? Where is Rustpaw? After the ceremony I sneaked out of the camp and followed his scent, it was hidden and faint. So I walked toward ThunderClan territory. I caught some fish on my way there. I knew where he had gone. "Rustpaw!" I called. But there was no response. I waited at sunningrocks and then a ThunderClan patrol came, "hey, get back to your camp." A ThunderClan she-cat mewed to me, "oh, I just wanted to ask, have you seen Rustpaw?" I asked. "No? We denied his request to join ThunderClan. We don't his mentor to die, or him if he is caught by Thistlestar or one of his minions." The she-cat said. I walked back to camp, put the fish in the fresh-kill pile then went into the apprentices den. Duskpaw and Streampaw were there so we shared tongues. I went to the nursery because they needed new bedding. A queen, Driftbird, had three kits, Frogkit, Whitekit and Daykit. They were quite young, "get the medicine cat! Now Breezepaw!" She called, I got Berryheart as soon as I could.

"It's Whitekit! He is dying!" Driftbird screamed. Berryheart fed him herbs and was at his side. Berryheart picked up the day old kit and rushed to her den. Thistlestar had went to attack ShadowClan. The cats he went with came back. Brokenfang and Thistlestar were just lifeless bodies. Thistlestar had lost a life from a attempt to raid ShadowClan camp, he liked battling too much. Everyone looked at the corpses and cheered. "Who is leader now?" Snakepelt asked, Icefur announced, "RiverClan, who do you think is worthy of being leader?" The crowd looked at each other, "Snowfluff, Snowfluff!" The crowd chanted. Snowfluff was a senior warrior, he was a fast thinker. I could see why he was a popular choice. Snowfluff smiled proudly, "thank you RiverClan for this once in a lifetime opportunity. I shall name the new deputy. Redstripe, though you are young you are a amazing mentor to your apprentice, Breezepaw. You are a fine hunter and fighter, I must say." He meowed. Now I could go home. I've spent 4 whole moons in RiverClan, I was forgetting life in WindClan. I had friends, Duskpaw, Streampaw, Otterpaw and Redstripe.

"no..." mewed Driftbird, "Whitekit is gone..." She mewed. The other queens crowded around Driftbird. I looked at the lifeless kit in the medicine cat's den, "Go off to StarClan, young one." Berryheart whispered to the dead kit. "Oh! Hello Breezepaw, what do you need?" She meowed as she turned to look at me, "Well, I want to ask about your dreams with StarClan" I meowed to the medicine cat, "Well, about a cat leaving your clan that is. I heard you have had a lot of dreams with StarClan." I added, "Yes, no dreams about a cat leaving, just a two faceless cats wanting to leave, anything else?" Berryheart said. I walked out of her den and grabbed some fresh-kill and went to the apprentices den. "Hey Duskpaw!" I meowed as I saw the dark gray Tom in the apprentices den, "Hi." He meowed. Beetlepaw stumbled into the den, "I am worried." He meowed, "why?" Duskpaw asked the light gray apprentice, "I want to be a medicine cat!" He announced, "really?" Berryheart meowed as she poked her head into the den, "we can arrange something, I need an apprentice." Berryheart meowed. What was my birthclan? The clan disappeared from my mind... where do I belong?


End file.
